Castiel my dumb idiot
by Pixiestick88
Summary: She blurts out "I love you" He leans in and kisses her , grabbing her body and pulling it close to his! Just what I thought should of Really happened in episode 17. Warning - Bit of swearing and sexual content and may contain spoilers


Ok this is just a short story.

Its about half way through chapter 17 so main contain spoilers - Along with sear words and sexual content.

I did warn you

Anyway this is how I think this bit should of gone down And using Michelle as my Candys name. Enjoy :)

Rosalya is talking with Michelle about getting Debra back -

"Listen Michelle promise you wont try an do anything stupid while I'm gone?"

"But Ros"

"No buts, look trust me hun, we will get this bitch but I just need you to lie low for a bit ok" She looked at me with her large purple eyes, the strength and friendship I felt pour from those violet gems made me feel I had the energy to do anything include take on Debra by myself

"Ok, ok Rose, I promise"

With a quick smile she ran off.

I began wondering the halls at school, my mind trying to think of anything except Debra.

I thought of Rose and how greatful I was to have her as a friend, it was almost as if she was my big sister watching out and protecting me. I would owe her big time if she could pull of the impossible with the nasty bitch but I had faith in her, even if it didnt work I knew I still had her as a friend, someone I could trust.

My mind then traveled to the boys who'd decided to help out, more friends I was grateful at having. But out of them all there was one that I wish was part of it but wasn't.

Stupid dumb Castiel. I was furious at the idiot for the way he spoke to me the other day then tries to act like it was nothing, then treats me like I was a child, he made me so angry yet so hurt at the same time. If only the big idiot could see I was only trying to protect him, to stop him getting hurt, Cas acted tough but I knew the softer side to him, if it got broken I didn't know if even his bestie Lysander could pull him out of it. I tried to not think on it anymore, the more I did the more it hurt. The big idiot, if only he could see how real I was and my feelings for him instead of the fake evil Debra.

I continued drifting my mind thinking of my parents when someone came up from behind tapping me on the back I turned and saw the very person I wanted to run from yet hug at the same time. How can one guy do that?

"Can we please talk?" His face didn't look right, he seemed pale and wait did he just say **please**?

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes...and no?"

"I think the answer is clear..."

I wasn't ready for what happened next. He grabbed both my arms and pushed me up against the wall, his arms holding mine above my head. His body so close to mine yet just barely not touching. His face leaning closer to mine as he spoke

"Listen to me already" He seemed so determined to speak yet he had trouble getting the words out

"I'm...I'm sorry for what I said the other day, I was mad and got carried away"

"I can't forgive you, not just like that"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm just trying to make you understand"

"No I get it Castiel" I used his full name instead of Cas, to show him how serious I was

"I get it you hate me, I got it loud and clear, I'll stay well and truly away from you as if I don't exist"

His eyes snapped up at mine, shock horror on his face

"Do I look like someone who hates you?"

"You where pretty convincing to me ?"

"Dammit Michelle, just listen. This is important to me, what Debra's offering is a big thing its a once in a life time don't you get it?"

I searched his eyes, he wanted it, I knew that, it was there in his eyes, but if only he knew how hurt he was going to get

"I get it Castiel, more then you know, and if you where smart enough to see that you'd see past the fake idiot your cosigning up to, goddammit Cas I've had enough," My voice began to break, a few tears escaped my eyes as I continued

"Your an idiot if you cant see that the deal is fake and she doesn't care for you the way I do" With that I pulled my arms down and tried to push him off me. He toke a step back letting me pass. I didn't want to wait for his answer, the tears where harder to fight now, I didn't want him to see how hurt I was.I toke a few steps forward when I heard

"Wait a minute"

Before I could react Castiel had me back against the wall, again he was holding my arms above my head. I couldn't help but look up into those dark grey eyes of his. His face was no longer full of sadness or anything i'd seen before, it frightened me to not know what mood he was in for once.

"What do you mean care for me the way you do?"

I didn't answer at first. I'd never even admitted my feelings to myself and yet id just blurted them out to the very person I was hiding them from. But what did it matter now, no point in denying it, what more pain could he possibly inflict on me, he'd already taken my heart and screwed with it then chucked it aside like it meant nothing. Yet this was more painful then having the whole school hate me.

"Its exactly how I mean, do I need to spell it out for you Cas or you gonna just laugh and torment me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Gee I dunno what would make me think you'd have any decency to care bout my feelings for once? Oh wait you never do" I was losing it, the anger replacing the heartache, it was better.

"Just get lost Cas, leave me n my feelings alone" I lowered my head, the anger wasn't strong enough, my heart was screaming "_Castiel you idiot I love you_" it didn't help, Cas readjusted his grip on my hands as he spoke

"Michelle look at me" His demand, it was a hit to my heart his voice gentle yet commanding I looked up again into his grey/blue eyes

"Michelle stop mumbling about childish feelings, you don't know what your saying"

Thats it!

" You bloody asshole Castiel! I practically tell you I love you and you tell me Im being childish you insensitive piec"

My words where cut off. Castiel had pressed into me and captured my lips to his. My head swirling with what the hell? while my heart pounded faster n faster.

Castiels lips crushing down upon my own, his kiss was passionate and demanding. His body pressed into mine, a warming sensation began running through my veins, as the kiss deepened. His tongue searching for mine eagerly as I felt his chest pressed firmly to my breasts, they tingled with the contact even through our shirts.

He released the hold on my hands as he wrapped them now around my waist pulling me closer to him. The tingle grew into a yearning for more. Out of instinct my hands went round his neck, running my fingers through his hair as he grabbed one of my legs pulling it up to rest on his.

I couldn't get enough of it. His demanding kiss,his fiery touch,his body pressed up to mine. The fire within me errupted into flames. My whole body was on fire yet it was wonderful. I couldnt get enough of this moment, enough of him. Cas my big dumb idiot. His kiss tasted so sweet and the way his hands held onto my body made me feel safe, I didnt want this moment to ever stop. His crotch nor firmly pressed against my own, I could feel his desire grow making me want it no! I needed it, to help quench this burning or feed it whatever would help as long as he didn't let go...

So I got lazy and wasn't sure exactly how to end it, so use your imaginations.


End file.
